


Break the Emperor

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: Capture him and destroy his will.Written for Koorime on tumblr for the YGO Shipfest Halloween Exchange
Relationships: Nasch/Vector
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Break the Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I kinda wrote this while in Mexico, trying not to get the shit scared out of me while I was in my friends very haunted house.  
It's shorter then I would want, but it was also different then what I normally write aha. But I hope you like an enjoy.

"You were so hard to catch, I didn't think I'd ever get my hands on you." Vector said as he tightened the ropes around Nasch's wrists. "So breaking you will truly be a pleasure for me." He cackled. He had also gagged and blindfolded him earlier, so all he could hear was his muffled grunts.

"Something wrong Nasch? Something you want to say?" Vector teased. "I'd let you talk, but last time I let you, you were so rude." 

Nasch shook his head, the only thing he could move, and struggled to loosen his bindings.

Vector laughed again and took out the gag.

"Okay, go ahead, say what you want." And Nasch spit some blood out. 

It slid down Vector cheek, and he felt his eye twitch. He stared at Nasch for a second, and then backhanded him. How dare he even think about doing that? 

Nasch heard some metal clanking and heard what he thought was a sword get pulled from its sheath. He froze, fearing he was just seconds away from death. He felt the blade run down his chest, it wasn't cutting him, but he knew all Vector would have to do is add a little pressure and he'd be gutted.

"Do you fear for your life, Nasch?" 

"No! You don't have the guts to kill an important hostage like me!"

"Then you underestimate what I'm willing to do." He felt the sword pull away, and he was waiting for it to get plunge into his chest, but that never came.

"You claim to not be afraid, but I can tell you're waiting for me to end you." Vector laughed. "All that excitement has seemed to make your body react." He said moving his hand down. Nasch's cock was fully erect, causing his skirt to tent. Vector smirked and moved his hand under it and grabbed him.

"Isn't this cute." He said as he stroked it slowly. "You must be some sort of masochist." He laughed.

"Just shut up will you!" Nasch barked. "Kill me already if that's what your planning to do."

"Kill you? Why would I do that? As much as I'd love to get rid of a pain in my ass, I can easily find some uses from you." He walked around him and grabbed his ass. "Stress relief will be your first job."

"Wait, what are you doing?" He heard the last of his clothing get ripped away.

"I'm certain your royal ass can handle this." Vector rubbed his own cock on Nasch's ass, and then shoved it in. Nasch bit his tongue, trying not to scream. 

"God I slipped right in, do you have a little secret Nasch?" He teased as he kept moving. He pulled on his hair and forced his head back. "Not talking? Not even a scream? How boring." Nasch gritted his teeth, still not talking for him. Vector frowned and let go of his hair.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play," He pulled out and went around him. The ropes that held Nasch up pulled him down so he was on the ground and Vector got on top of him. "I like this position move anyway. It more humiliation, and I can do a lot move." Again he was silent.

Vector shook his head and then slapped him. A red welt appeared on his face, so he did it again, harder. As he did that, he pulled Nasch's legs apart and started fucking him again.

"Come on Nasch, say something and maybe I'll be a little more gentle." 

"Fuck you!" He finally said, gasping a little in pain.

"About time you said something," Vector grabbed him by the throat. " But that was the wrong answer." He grinned.

Vector kept fucking him, and started choking him. 

"How does it feel Nasch? You're helpless to do anything against me!" He choked him harder. 

Nasch was gasping for air. He couldn't even struggle to make him stop. He was stuck, this was it, he really was going to die.

Vector was losing himself in pleasure, Nasch was under him, helpless to stop him. It felt like he was losing his mind. Just as Nasch was about to lose consciousness he heard Vector groan and his hands left his neck.

He gasped for air, shocking that he was still alive. Vector removed his blindfold and he smirked at him.

"What, thought you were going to die?" He said judging by his shocked face. "I'm going to keep you as a toy for now."


End file.
